


Catch Me When I Fall

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Reader Is Not MC, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Takes place between Zen's Bad Story End 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: You had known Zen from when he was in his rebellious phase. Despite your differences of him being the bad boy and you the "goody-two-shoes", you found yourself falling in love with him, only for him to leave you at the most critical time in your life.Years later, circumstances have led you to abandon your old life and now live as a prostitute. You should have been fine with that, but then perhaps it was fate that allowed your path to cross with Zen's once more, and suddenly your hellish life is thrown into turmoil and confusion, but it's okay.Your angel will save you.Note: This is a revamp of my other fic, "Catch Me If You Can", but with certain changes to the plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch Me If You Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824333) by [Alletsiva (Avistella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva). 



The night is still far too young for your liking as the bed creaks underneath you and the young man who decided to buy your time for the night. He's far too desperate and eager to please that you're not quite as enthusiastic, but you still try to put on a show for him, offering exagerrated moans and expressions. In all honesty, it took much more energy to act like you were enjoying yourself rather than the act itself, but maybe he'll leave a tip or something.

Tangled limbs with some stranger you'll probably never see again. Unfamiliar bedsheets that are clawed upon and gripped for purchase. Scents of sweat and arousals mixed in with the bitter taste of alcohol. This was your life, no matter how much you might have hated to admit it. It's not the life you've dreamed of nor were you proud of, but it was the one you had to follow with no choice.

The male above you groans loudly, his hips finally stilling. A part of you is frustrated that you didn't get to finish for the night, but at the same time, you're relieved to find that your time with this customer was already up. He doesn't seem to care much as he haphazardly throws the used condom into the trash, and you have to stop yourself from rolling your eyes. The young man just barely cleans himself up as he picks up the abandoned articles of clothing on the floor and dresses himself once more.

You sit up on the bed, a rehearsed smile on your lips which becomes much more grateful at the generous tip this customer gives you. Looks like your acting paid off after all. There are no pleasantries or farewells exchanged, and the male leaves in a hurry, but you don't particularly care to think of the reason why. He wasn't anything to you, nor were you anything to him.

A tired sigh slips past your lips, your hand combing through your hair and trying to fix it. You allow yourself a few more seconds to recover and find yourself before swinging your legs off to the side of the bed. Your feet make contact against the carpeted floor, and you make your way to use the small washroom to clean yourself up before heading towards the lobby.

When you arrive, you happen to come across your manager, Duri. He catches your gaze and locks eyes with you, and you internally sigh as he stumbles his way over to you, slinging his arm around your shoulders. You turn your head away, your nose scrunching up from his breath that reeked of alcohol.

"You lucky galll," the male slurred his words, his face completely flushed. "I'm in a goooood mood right now, so you can leave early, yayyy!"

You had no idea how somebody who lacked professionalism like this was able to manage such a huge establishment, but you had to admit, it was kind of impressive. Well, you were certain that he had help. Despite his looks, your manager was a more or less respectable person who treated his employees well; there was no real reason to hate him. "With full, proper pay?" You ask just to make sure, and the man nods lazily. "In that case, I'll take my leave."

You quickly accept the offer before Duri changes his mind, just wanting to go back to your shabby apartment and relax after a long night. You felt fortunate that you were the one that walked in at the time; you had no doubt that Duri would have given permission for an early leave for whoever he encountered first in his drunken state.

By the time you get home, the sun is just starting to rise. You shut your apartment door behind you as you step back into the comfort of your home as you leave your keys in their usual place, and you slip off your heels, rubbing at your ankles. Quickly, you start to strip off your clothes to just your undergarments, uncaringly dropping the pieces of clothing onto the floor with all your other dirty laundry that you haven't bothered to pick up yet.

You don't bother changing into other clothes and instead choose to plop yourself down onto your couch, your hand reaching for the remote. You mindlessly surf through the channels, unable to find anything interesting to watch when you see a familiar face flash across the screen, and you immediately go back a channel just to confirm you weren't seeing things.

The face was much older, obviously, and more matured, but there was no way you could ever forget that silver white hair or piercing red eyes. You place down the remote, deciding to settle on watching whatever this was. It seemed like an interview of some sort, discussing about the young man's scandal. Scandal? You make a mental note to check it out later, but for now, the male was clearly getting more agitated as things didn't seem to be going his way.

Even if it's been years since you last had contact with the actor on screen, it was a relief that he still hasn't changed that much in terms of how emotive he was. You leaned further back against the couch, just as the program had abruptly cut to a cat food commercial. A small and bitter smile makes its way onto your lips.

> _Your chest felt like it was on fire, gasping for air for the third day you spent your time running around as much of the city as you could ever since you were discharged from the hospital. Where was he? He promised he would never leave you. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, and you stubbornly wiped them away._
> 
> _"Hyun, you liar..." You muttered under your breath with a broken sob._
> 
> _You couldn't find the young man anywhere. Maybe he took his motorcycle to go somewhere far away, knowing full well that you would be searching for him. Was the aspiring actor that insistent on not seeing you? Did he abandon you, even though he said he would always stay by your side and protect you? ...Were you the fool to actually believe him?_
> 
> _You hear somebody call out your name, and you turn to see one of Hyun's friends from the motorcycle gang. "Haejung...is he really gone?" You questioned the male. He refused to answer, instead offering a hand for you to take so that he could bring you back home. You didn't want to accept, but you had no choice, seeing as how late it was and how your body still hasn't fully recovered._
> 
> _"I guess...the feeling wasn't mutual."_

You shake your head, willing the memory away. It's been years, but your heart still clenches the slightest bit at the thought of the white-haired male. Why? It should have been nothing more than some silly childhood crush. You were an adult now. You should have gotten over him already, bitter resentment settling into your heart towards the male for easily leaving you to fend against the world by yourself.

But despite all that, there's a tugging in the back of your mind. A silent wish to see him in person once more. You retrieve your phone, thankful for the Internet and social media for providing the information you needed on the now uprising musical actor. He seemed to be going by the stage name "Zen" now. It seemed as though was doing pretty well professionally—asides from whatever scandal he was involved with, at least. You see that Zen has his own fan page and social media. It even has his apartment address listed publicly for fan letters.

You tap your finger against your phone, contemplative. Maybe you should try visiting him and seeing how he's doing. Would he recognize you? Would he even still remember you? Would he greet you with open arms or push you away? Would he be happy to see you? Ashamed? Guilty? Would he apologize for leaving you? Would he even be aware of how much suffering you've been through since then?

Your phone lies abandoned on your couch as you get up to go get some rest. In the end, you decided against trying to contact the actor. You've already given up, plus it would be the best for the both of you if you two didn't meet again. You didn't want him to see you as you were right now, and it probably wouldn't be good for his career if he was found to be socializing with a prostitute.

"Yeah, it's better this way," you mutter underneath your breath to convince yourself, ignoring the pull on your heart.


End file.
